


Knitting

by mXrtis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking about Garcia teaching Reid how to knit because that seems like something she'd know how to do and also knitting is really nice and repetitive and stimmy. :D :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting

It started off with a scarf. Well, actually, it started off with Garcia. 

-

“Garcia, Gideon needs to see you,” Reid walked into the room, stopping just behind Garcia.

“What are you doing?” he pointed over her shoulder at the row she was knitting. 

“Personal space, Spence, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” Reid moved back and held up his hands on reflex. Garcia set the scarf down on her desk and spun around in her chair.

“I’m knitting,” she smiled; Reid stood up on his tiptoes and dropped back down, smiling back.

“Can you teach me?”

Garcia burst out laughing, “You mean you don’t already know how to?”

“No…”

“I just thought you--”

“Okay, it’s mostly books and languages and etcetera, I’m not good at technical things. I can’t learn them as easily,” he crossed his arms.

“I’ll help you, ‘kay? I’ve always wanted to convert another to the wonderful ways of knitting!!” she smiled again.

Hotch stood at the doorway, “What have you two been doing? We needed you in the conference room  _ yesterday _ .”

-

“Okay, make a slipknot and put it on the needle!” Garcia demonstrated first; Reid furrowed his brow as he made a loop of yarn and pulled the long strand through it, then he slipped it onto the needle and looked towards Garcia.

“Next, you’re gonna put the strands between your thumb and pointer, like this,” she held the strands on the outside of her thumb and finger and pulled the needle back. Reid twisted the yarn around his fingers one too many times.

“No, here, like this!” Garcia draped the yarn on the outside of Reid’s thumb and between his first and second finger, then pulled the needle out and down before handing it back. 

“Now, you’re gonna go into this loop down here,” she put her needle through the bottom part of the yarn by her thumb, “and go up into this loop here!” Garcia continued through the top part of the yarn by her pointer finger. Reid copied her and she grinned.

“Now pull it tight and vwah-lah! You’ve cast on a stitch!” she demonstrated pulling it tighter, “Cast on as many as you’d like!” Reid continued casting on while Garcia watched, making approving or disapproving sounds with each new stitch.

“Okay, now you’re ready to start knitting, are you ready?”

“Yep!”

“Are you  _ sure  _ you’re ready?”

“Yeah…”

“You can never go back once you learn how to knit.” Garcia laughed, “Now, let’s get started. You’re gonna want to put the needle into the front of the loop, and wrap the yarn around it, like this, then pull it through.”

Reid copied her and held up the stitch, “Did I do it right?”

“Yeah! You’re a natural, kid!”

Reid let out a happy noise and tapped his feet against the floor as he started another stitch.

-

It started off with a scarf, then a blanket, then a sweater, then a cardigan and by the end of the year, everyone in the B.A.U had a sweater made of hand picked yarn courtesy of the one and only Dr. Spencer Reid.


End file.
